Who Knew
by be my valentine
Summary: Alice keeps having visions of a girl she has never met! She tries to ignore them but when the girl shows up at the Cullen's door, and the Volturi gets invovled, Alice fights to save the girl who she feels connected to.
1. Preface

**This is just the preface, so it's going to be short! I hope all my loyal fan read and review!**

**_Who Knew?_**

**_Preface_**

_A girl who looked about the age of fifteen was running in the woods, tears running down her face. _

"_Please don't kill me!" She screamed into the night air. She ran deeper and deeper into the woods, until she tripped over a rock and looked straight into the eyes of the person chasing her. Shaking, the girl screamed with all her might, only to be cut of by the person's hand._

"Did you have the same vision again Alice?" Jasper asked me. I shuddered, coming out of my trance.

"Yes, but this time she got caught." I took a deep breath. I couldn't stop shaking. Jasper looked worried, and squatted down so his eyes were level with mine. He pulled my small body to his and wrapped his arms around me.

"Alice, you have thick waves of fear coming off of you. You don't even know this girl! You need to calm down, alright? I'm here." I nodded into his chest and giggled when he picked me up. "No lady of mine is going to be worried." He said in that sexy southern accent of his. I lifted my head to kiss him and he walked us into the kitchen where we found Carlisle and Esme making-out. They broke apart when they saw us.

"Ew, that's gross." I said wrinkling my nose. "Seeing my parents make-out, go get a room!" I yelled, and Jasper ran us to the living room, laughing the whole way. "What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"I'm still amazed that someone so small can make so much noise."

"Ha-ha." I rolled my eyes.

_Ding Dong _

"I'll get it." I called to my family. I opened up to see a big pair of brown eyes staring at me.

It was the girl from my vision.


	2. Authors note So sorry

**Authors Note.**

**Yeah, you're probably thinking "She doesn't even have a technical first chapter and she already has a authors note." But please don't give up on me!**

**On Sunday I am leaving for camp untill next friday. And the day after that I leave for the beach for a week, and I come home the day Breaking Dawn is released. So unfortunately I won't be able to update for two and a half weeks. I'll try my best to post chapter one before I leave on Sunday, but I'm packing for camp so there's no garuntees. THANKS FOR BEING SO UNDERSTANDING AND I HAVE ALOT OF AWESOME STUFF FOR THIS STORY!**

**Be my Valentine**


	3. Decode

**Alice POV**

"Um, hi." The girl said shyly. "Can I please use your phone? My cell just died and I need to call my dad for a ride."

"Sure," I moved out of the door-way slowly. "Please come in." She walked slowly through the door and I could see her more clearly. She wasn't tall; about five foot three, with shoulder length dark brown hair. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a deep ocean blue. Of course, she was also dripping wet from the rain. "This way," I lead her through the living room into the kitchen where the closest phone was.

"Thanks," She dialed the number and turned her back towards me. As the phone was ringing, Edward and Bella walked into the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Edward whispered so low that only vampires could hear.

"I don't know," I whispered back.

The phone stopped ringing and went to a voicemail. The girl sighed and hung up the phone.

"Her name is Molly and she wasn't expecting her father to be home." Edward whispered to me before Molly could turn around.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone. I'm Molly by the way." She extended her hand towards me. I extended my own, and she didn't flinch when my cold skin touched her warm skin.

"I'm Alice and this is my brother Edward and his wife Bella." Bella and Edward both said hello.

"Well, I better get started. I have a long walk home." She smiled and started walking towards the door.

"Wait! Would you like a ride?" I asked. Molly hesitated.

"Sorry, I don't really know you." She flashed a small smile. Edward glanced at me, and his eyes told me that that wasn't the reason for her not wanting me to give her a ride home.

"Well, would you like to spend the night? Please? I won't be able to relax tonight if I don't know you got home safely." Bella pleaded Molly. The girl smiled.

"Thanks but I don't know-" Carlisle then stepped into the kitchen.

"Why if it isn't Molly! How are you sweetie?" Carlisle said softly.

"Mr. Carlisle! I didn't know this was your house!" She squealed, and ran into his open arms.

"Hi sweetheart!" Carlisle kissed the top of Molly's head. "How have you been?"

"I've been great. My cell phone died and I needed to borrow someone's phone. And I just happened to pick yours!" She stepped away from his cold embrace. Edward and I met each other's glance, both our eyes asking each other the same thing. _Who was this girl?_

Carlisle looked up at me reassuringly.

"Molly was a patient of mine a few years back, and she comes to visit me once in a while." Carlisle explained. "Now, if no one's home, how about staying here?" Carlisle looked into Molly's eyes and you could see the relief coming off her in waves.

"If you're sure I wouldn't be a bother that would be great." She whispered.

"You are never a bother sweetie. My wife Esme," Esme walked swiftly into the room. "Will show you where the guest bedroom is. Alright?"

"Okay. Thank-you so much." Esme held out a hand to Molly who gladly accepted, and walked up the stairs, talking quietly.

As soon as we knew Molly couldn't hear us anymore, Bella, Edward and I all turned to Carlisle.

"Who was that?" I asked. Carlisle took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"That was Molly Dawson. She was a patient of mine a few years ago after she had been in a car accident. Molly was a sweet girl. She was only about eleven or so at the time. She's at least fourteen or fifteen now." Carlisle smiled to himself.

"Why is she so comfortable with you?" Bella asked. Carlisle smiled to himself again, seeming to be lost in memories.

"Well, one day, as I was making my rounds, I heard a soft voice counting aloud. I walked into a recuperating room to find a young girl lying in her bed, counting the ceiling tiles." He chuckled to himself. "When I asked what she was doing, she said she was counting out of boredom.

"'Why don't you watch T.V.?' I had asked her. And her reply was the most amazing thing. She looked straight into my eyes and said, _'You're my doctor right? Do you have any books? I heard that doctors always have books.'_" Carlisle chuckled again.

"It might seem silly to all of you, but hearing that a little girl wanted to read a book just touched my heart. And so I gave her a small chapter book, and she had it finished within the hour and I got her a longer book.

"It continued like that for the next few weeks, and she grew on me. She started making my rounds with me, and always seemed to know where I was." Carlisle shook his head. "I felt so empty they day she was discharged from the hospital. But I found her mailing address, and thought it's not right to get involved with patients, we have exchanged letters since then." Edward seemed awed, lost in Carlisle's thoughts about Molly.

"Do you know why her father wasn't home Carlisle?" I urged.

"No, I do not. I don't think it was even her father who discharged her the day she was released from the hospital." I sighed and frowned, thinking about the vision I had earlier about Molly. Edward gasped as he read my mind.

_There's no need to tell Carlisle Edward. If I start seeing other things, I'll let him know._ I told Edward with my thoughts. He looked up at the ceiling, our signal which basically resembled nodding your head.

As I listened to Esme talk to Molly, and give her clothing, I couldn't help but be honestly worried.

_What was going to happen to this human girl?_

**Molly POV**

As Carlisle's wife, Esme I believe, lead me up the stairs, I couldn't help but be angry.

Where was he? Where was Noah? Or better yet, where were Nikki and Sarah? What good are friends or family if they don't pick up the god damn phone!

"And this is the guest bedroom," Esme said quietly as she opened a beautiful mahogany door on the second story.

The room was beautiful.

Looking through the door way, onto the north wall, there was a small bed with a beautiful lavender comforter embodied with black, beaded flowers, pushed against the dark purple wall. To the right of the edge of the bed was a small vanity, which was the same shade as a purple grape.

The carpet was a soft purple, so light it almost seemed like an off white. The entire Eastern wall was glass, looking out into the beautiful forest, and on the western wall there was a large book shelf filled with hundreds of volumes, and a desk painted a shade of purple a little darker than the lavender bedspread next to it, with a very beautiful laptop resting on top.

"Feel free to use the computer or read any of the books, and there should be some spare clothing in the vanity, and if you want to take a shower, it's the second door on the left, and there's a closet in there that will have everything that you need." She smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. Esme was the perfect mother in my mind. Everything my mother was not…

"If you need anything Molly, just ask any of us, alright?"

"I will. Thank you so much Mrs. Cullen." I whispered as I tried to stop thinking about my mother.

"Oh please dear, call me Esme." I smiled and she kissed my forehead and wished me goodnight before she shut the door and walked quietly down the stairs.

I went straight to the dresser, looking for anything at this point to change into. I was still wet and freezing. I found all the undergarments that I needed, and changed into a pair of black sweat pants and a black t-shirt, both huge on my tiny frame. I then went straight for the laptop, signing onto my screen name. A chat invite popped up instantly, and out of habit, I clicked yes.

**Broken4life: OMG! Molly! Where the Hell are you?!**

Angelxfromxthexheavens: We were SOOOOO worried about you!

I smiled to myself. At least Nikki and Sarah were concerned. I quickly typed out my response.

_NoXmOrExChAnCeS: I looked for you guys after the concert, but I couldn't find you! And this guy kept following me around! So I ran up and down streets untill I thought I had lost him, and went to the closest house to use the phone to call my house. WHICH NEITHER OF YOU WERE AT TO ANSWER!!_

**Broken4life: We're sorry! We tried to get back into your house but your dad locked the doors again.**

I could picture Nikki drumming her fingers on her desk, hoping that I would believe her. Which I did. It wasn't the first time my dad has locked the door.

_NoXmOrExChAnCeS: Crap! I didn't think about that…_

Angelxfromxthexheavens: Where are you now? Home?

Sarah was worried too, but I could tell by how slow the message came that she was distracted by something else.

_NoXmOrExChAnCeS: No. I actually am staying the night at the house where I used the phone. It turns out the house is my old doctors, so it's fine._

**Broken4life: Ok. Are you coming to practice tomorrow?**

_NoXmOrExChAnCeS: I'm not sure; it all depends on what time I get up and out of here._

Angelxfromxthexheavens: Alright. Well, I gotta go. Be safe Molly. Love you and see you tomorrow.

_NoXmOrExChAnCeS: Night Sarah_

**Broken4life: Night.**

Angelxfromxthexheavens has signed off. 

I could feel the results of staying out late start to capture me. I was really tired.

_NoXmOrExChAnCeS: I'm about to go to, but before I go, did you see Noah in the house or hotel?_

**Broken4life: No. Which is totally weird. We even banged on his window for a while to see if he was sleeping, and then hopefully let us in. But he wasn't. Sorry Molly.**

_NoXmOrExChAnCeS: It's alright Nikki. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow at practice. Night babycakes! Love you mucho!_

**Broken4life: Ahahhaha, love you too! Night!**

I signed off my screen name and shut the laptop before moving towards the book shelf and picking up the first book my hands touched. Luckily, it was a collection of the works of Shakespeare.

I got into the bed and left the light on to read a little before I slept. But before I even could read the first lines in _Romeo and Juliet_, I couldn't help but wonder where my hair brained brother was. Noah couldn't have gone out. He was supposed to be working at the hotel tonight! I sighed and decided that worrying was going to get me no-where, and read a little bit before shutting the big book and turning off the lights.

I could literally feel my eyelids droop with exhaustion, and I was soon asleep, dreaming of my mother, my father, and my brother, all a big happy family. Something we hadn't been in years.

**Molly POV – Next morning, 11:00 A.M.**

"_Come here Molly. Don't you want to be with your dad?"_ _My father said in a sarcastic voice, running after me._

"_Stay away dad! You're not well enough to be doing _anything_!" I ran further and further into the woods, but he kept up with me, and eventually had me in his arms. "Dad, let me go!" I struggled in his arms, but he didn't seem to notice._

"_I just want to try something Molly! Just one little thing!" And he brought the knife closer to my neck. _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I sat straight up in bed. "Oh God," I whispered to myself. "It was only a dream. Only a dream," I chanted to myself. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. I then remembered that I wasn't in my room. I wasn't even in my own house. Crap! Had anyone heard me?

A slight tapping at the door answered my question.

"Molly? Is everything alright?" I tried to place the voice to one of the names I learned last night. It didn't sound like Esme, maybe Alice…? "May I come in?"

"Um, yeah, sure," I mumbled. The door opened to reveal the short, beautiful girl who had let me in last night. It was Alice!

She crossed the room in three short-but very graceful- strides. "Did you have a nightmare?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for screaming." I blushed. I looked around for a clock, but found nothing. "What time is it?"

"It's quarter to twelve, why?" Crap! Practice was in fifteen minutes, and I really should be there today.

"Um, I really need to go." I started scrambling around the room, making the bed, putting the book back on the shelf, and look for my clothing. Alice just raised one of her eyebrows.

"Esme grabbed your clothes so she could wash them because they were still wet." She explained with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Are they dry? I _really_ need to go." I started hopping up and down in place, something I did when I was extremely anxious.

"No, there still in the wash," I pressed my lips together to suppress a groan. Nikki was going to kick my ass if I missed this practice.

"I'm sorry to have to ask this, but could I borrow these clothes for today? I'll bring them right back, I promise!" Alice smiled.

"Not a problem. Do you need a ride somewhere?" I closed my eyes, wishing she could.

"No thank-you. I have to go though. Like now." I sped-walked towards her and gave her a quick hug. "Thank-you for the wonderful hospitality. Tell everyone else thank-you for me." I started running down the long hallway, down the steps, and out the front door with out looking back. Instead of running down the road, I ran straight into the forest, knowing exactly how to get back to Sarah's house.

**25 Minutes Later**

When Sarah's garage finally came into view, I nearly collapsed. I wasn't athletic, and running for twenty-five minutes straight wasn't easy.

"Well, at least you showed up." Nikki said sarcastically as I struggled through the doorway. I rolled my eyes and sat on the concrete floor of Sarah's garage to catch my breath. Everybody was already set up and ready to start practice. Sarah was sitting behind her drum set, head-phones in her ears, playing air drums. Her crow black hair was disheveled from her head-banging.

I saw the back of Kelsey's blond head and realized she was sleeping on her bass. I chuckled at her loud snoring. I turned to see Kyle, our second guitar player, playing his game boy. Jeez! I wasn't that late! Nikki started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"The look on your face told me exactly what you were thinking. Ten minutes late is a lot to these guys." Nikki flicked her head so her long black hair stopped covering her incredible green eyes.

"Whatever, I'm here now." Nikki chuckled and picked up her guitar. I got up and shoved Kelsey's head to wake her up.

"Hey, look who made it!" Sarah squealed, finally realizing that I was there. I rolled my eyes and snatched Kyle's game boy away from him.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry I'm late. But I'm here now, and we really need to practice.

"You're the boss," Kyle told me. I just ignored him and took my place behind the microphone.

"Alright, let's start with set three."

Everybody was ready by the time Sarah started to hit her sticks together for the count off.

"One! Two! Three! Four!"

_Decode (Originally By Paramore)_

_How can I decide what's right?_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_I can't win your losing fight, all the time_

_Not gonna ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride_

_No not this time_

_Not this time_

_How did we get here?_

_When I use to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And it's hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood,_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are_

_If you're a man at all_

_Well, I will figure this one out on my own_

_On my own ("I'm screaming I love you so")_

_On my own (My thoughts you can't decode)_

_How did we get here?_

_When I use to know you so well, yeah._

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves_

_Yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_When I use to know you so well, yeah yeah_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I use to know you so well_

_I think I know_

_I think I know_

_There is something I see in you_

_It might kill me I want it to be true_

**A/n**

**Before I say anything, REVIEW!!! (hehehhehe)**

**I am SOOOOOO SORRY! I know there is no exscuse for not updating for like, four months. I am soooo sorry! I just got caught up in life! Lots of stuff has been going on, including me starting a new school, so everything has just been nuts. Updates should be sooner now. Hope you all liked this chapter, THANKS TO JESS FOR EDITING! And please REVIEW!**


	4. Let The Flames Begin

**Alright. I am SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No one is probably reading this story anymore because it's been so long!! School has been a nightmare. There is always a test to study for, or a project to do, and all that fun stuff. =[. BUT! My last final is June third!!!! So expect regular updates after that date!! A big thank you to LPsDarkAngel, Siera-Cullen, adn TearOfMist for reveiwing the last chapter! I have part of the next chapter written, and it's not edited, but I feel horrible I haven't updated. So here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Somewhere weakness is our strength,  
And I'll die searching for it,  
I can't let myself regret, such selfishness

~ Paramore

Molly POV

I couldn't make it back to the Cullen's house after practice that day. We had a gig coming up and we practiced until five that afternoon, so right after, I had to go home and see where the Hell my idiot brother was last night. Since I'm the only member of the band who doesn't play an instrument, all I have to do is stick the microphone and its stand in the corner of the garage and be on my way.

It's good to be a singer.

The Inn wasn't to far from Sarah's house; it took me less than a half an hour to walk home. When I opened the door to the inn, I saw Noah behind the concierge desk organizing papers. I walked swiftly.

"Where were you last night?" I asked fiercely. Noah set the papers down and let out a sigh.

"I had a….emergency."

"An emergency? What are you talking about?" I started twirling my hair, a habit of stress. "What if a guest needed something? There was no one here to help them! We need to keep customers flowing Noah!" Noah wrapped his fingers around my wrist and pulled my fingers out of my hair.

"I'm not stupid. I asked Chef to take over while I was gone."

Chef was the head cook at the Inn. He's one of the nicest men I know. Chef always seems to get us out of sticky situations.

"That's not fair to Chef! He probably wanted to get home, and be with his family." Noah let out another sigh.

"Would you have rather me leave no one here? I had an emergency! Chef said he was fine with staying. Don't worry; I'm planning to pay him for the extra hours." Noah said calmly.

"You better," I grumbled. I ran a hand through my greasy hair, remembering I desperately needed a shower.

"How about I make it up to you? I'll work the Inn again tonight, and I promise I won't leave." Noah smiled, and I couldn't stay angry with him. I nodded my head and he leaned over the desk to pull me into a hug and kiss the top of my head. "Love you sis,"

"Love you too, Noah." I smiled and walked into the kitchen where I saw Chef already preparing dinner for later. Chef has been working here for as long as I can remember. His real name is Eugene, but he tells everyone to call him Chef.

Chef is a heavy-set Jamaican man, with a strong accent and a heart the size of a watermelon. He's always looking out for Noah and me.

"Hey Molly, how's my girl?" Chef said without looking up from the dough he was kneading.

"I'm alright. Thanks so much for staying late last night; I'm sorry I wasn't here to take over." I apologized. Chef laughed heartily.

"Don't you worry about that girl, I was happy to do it. You know I love you." Chef looked up, stared me down, and clicked his tongue. "You to skinny girl. There's some left over sandwiches from lunch, take some." I shook my head.

"I really need to shower, but I'll grab some later."

"You better girl!" I smiled and scurried through the back door of the kitchen and crossed the yard to the small cottage next to the Inn. Technically, this was my home. But I usually spent more time at the Inn then in the cottage.

I hated being in here. It brought back to many memories. I walked quickly through the living area which was covered in white sheets, and up to the bathroom, where I quickly took a shower.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

When I stepped out of the shower and got some clean clothing from the closet, I realized my pants were getting big on me again. I groaned. Anyone wearing size two pants shouldn't be worried about them being too big. I looked into the mirror and saw my ribs sticking out. It looked like they were growing, and my skin couldn't stretch enough over them. _Great._ I rubbed my eyes and got ready for the rest of the day.

I picked up the sweats that the Cullen's had lent me. I probably should run these back over to them. I had nothing better to do tonight now that I didn't have to work.

Instead of walking to the Cullen's though, I grabbed my bike from under one of the sheets from the living room of the cottage, and made my way through the forest with the clothes in a bag, hanging on my back. The ride to the Cullen's went much faster then me walking, and I soon found myself riding down there long drive, and the huge white mansion came into view.

I jumped off my bike and laid it against the railing and ran up the stairs two at a time. Before I could reach my hand to knock, the door had already opened, and Alice was smiling up at me.

"Molly!" Alice wrapped her small arms around me and I hugged back.

"Hey Alice. I, um, brought the clothes I borrowed earlier. They're not washed, but-"

"Oh that's fine! Come in, come in!" Alice basically yanked me through the front door into the huge living room where there were five people whom I had never seen before sitting with Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Bella, who had a small child in her hands.

"Alright, Molly, this is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Renesmee, and Seth." Alice said and pointed to each person as we were introduced. Emmett, Jacob, and Jasper smiled at me. Rosalie spared me a glance, and Renesmee didn't seem to be paying attention to anything at the moment. Seth turned his head to give me a smile I guess, but as soon as his eyes met mine, he froze. And he just kept…staring. Jacob whacked him on the arm.

"Come on man! Have some manners!" Seth turned to stare at Jacob as he stuck his arm out at me. "Nice to meet you Molly." I stuck my own hand out and it was swallowed by Jacob's.

"H-Hi." My voice squeaked, and I blushed immediately.

Carlisle then offered me a seat and I politely refused.

"I came by to drop off the clothes I borrowed and to say thank-you for last night. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Carlisle chuckled.

"You didn't interrupt anything. Are you sure you can't stay? Esme is baking cookies." Crap! As soon has Carlisle said cookie, my stomach growled loudly. Everybody giggled, except for Seth. His eyes became glued to me again, but this time they were wide with concern.

"When was the last time you ate?" Seth asked.

Oops. I'd forgotten to grab a sandwich from Chef.

"Um, I don't think I actually ate anything yet today. I slept through breakfast…" I shrugged it off but Seth stood up. How could one person be so tall?!

"You haven't eaten all day?! That's insane! Carlisle, can I make her something?" Seth asked anxiously.

I couldn't help but stare at him. What was with all the worry? We haven't even known each other for more then ten minutes…

"I'm fine really. I'll just grab a cook-"

"No! You need to eat real meals. And-Sorry. I'm flipping out a little aren't I?" Seth ran a hand through his short black hair and sighed.

"It's okay. I literally forgot to eat this morning." I didn't mention the part that I very rarely ate real meals, but hey, no reason for him to freak out more. Carlisle stood up.

"Really Molly, it's no trouble. Can we make you something?" I blushed.

"Cookies are fine." I felt Carlisle study me with appraising eyes.

"Molly, may I talk to you in private?" I nodded warily, and followed Carlisle.


	5. Lift Me Up

**Molly POV**

Carlisle led me to what I assumed was his study, and asked me to take a seat in the chair in front of a beautifully carved wooden desk. He sat in a chair behind it and folded his hands. How could this man be my doctor? Carlisle is absolutely gorgeous!

"Molly, how are you really? Is everything alright at home?" Carlisle asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Everything's okay, I've been busy, so busy that I forget to eat." I smiled and tried to look innocent. I lied, but I had used this lie so many times it came naturally to me. Carlisle's eyes appraised me and though he seemed reluctant, he did not say anything.

When we walked down the stairs a few moments later, Seth was waiting at the bottom. His face immediately lit up as soon as he saw me, and it made me feel really special. Though at the same time it made me feel really weird because we just met.

Seth walked over to me and bent his knees so we were at eye level. I laughed and his smile grew so big I thought his face might be permanently stretched.

"I hope I didn't freak you out before." His deep brown eyes locked with mine, and my insides melted.

"Not at all," I said.

"Molly, would you like to hang out with us for a bit?" Jacob asked. Everybody's gaze turned to me and I blushed. I hated being the center of attention.

"If you're sure I wouldn't be bothering all of you then-"

"Nonsense, Molly!" Alice sang. Seth walked over to the couch and sat down leaving the only other possible seats as the floor or on the couch next to Seth. I took the couch knowing someone would get up for me if I sat on the floor. I parked myself on the couch and accidentally brushed my arm against Seth's in the process. The first thing I noticed was not how comfortable the couch was, but how warm Seth was. His body heat seemed to radiate in waves, but before I could say anything, Edward started the conversation.

"Who saw the new movie _Year One_?" Most of the Cullen's broke out laughing and talking, leaving Seth and I the only one's quiet. Seth took a deep breath as if calming his nerves and turned to me.

"So Molly…" He bit his lip.

"So Seth…" I laughed. "How old are you?" He smirked.

"I'm sixteen." I raised my eyebrows. There was no possible way that someone who was so big was only sixteen! "A lot of people are surprised by my age, but you can't blame me for my genetics." Beside him, Jacob snorted, but pretended to not be listening to the conversation by bouncing Nessie on his lap.

"Are you _sure_ you're sixteen?" I narrowed my eyes playfully. He laughed.

"Yes, I'm sure. How old are you short-stuff? Eleven?" I smacked his arm teasingly. It felt as if Seth and I were old friends catching up. I felt so at ease with him.

"I am fifteen almost sixteen thank you very much! Sweet things come in small packages." I flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Well, you really need to start growing if you want people to believe your true age." I rolled my eyes.

"I know I'm short, no need to tease me about it." I smiled.

Seth was so beautiful with his cropped jet-black hair and buff body. His face also seemed so innocent…like a child. Seth and I chatted quietly for another half an hour before my inescapable bodily needs made me break our conversation.

"Carlisle, may I use your bathroom?" Before Carlisle could even open his mouth, Seth answered.

"I can show her Carlisle. I mean…if that's okay with you." Seth looked sheepishly at the ground.

"Of course, Seth," Carlisle replied, and Seth started walking forward, motioning me to follow him. We walked in silence until we walked into what looked like another living room. I noticed nothing in the room but the beautiful grand piano in the middle. I stopped and stared at the incredible instrument in silence until Seth brought me back to reality.

"You play?" He asked.

"A little," Seth smiled.

"Play," I looked at him in disbelief. There was no way I was going to massacre this piano! I ignored his request and asked him a question instead.

"Whose is it?"

"It's Edward's, and I'm sure he won't care if you play it." He motioned for me to play, but I refused again. Seth sighed. "Edward!" He yelled, and I heard a faint "Yes?" in return. "Can Molly play your piano?"

"Of course!" Edward replied. Seth turned back to me with a smug look on his face.

"Molly, I can see in your eyes that you are _dying_ to play. You have permission; play!"

I looked at Seth, and then at the piano multiple times before I figured what the Hell, and sat down at piano. I let my fingers gently stroke the ivory keys as I let my eyes memorize every detail of the implement. I could hear Seth's patient breathing behind me, waiting for me to start.

I started with a few chords to see if the sound of the notes matched the artful design of the piano. It did. I closed my eyes and let the world around me slip away. The only thing I was concentrating on was the music, and eventually my mind took over and I started to sing to the song that I had begun to play.

**Seth POV**

I had only known her for an hour, and I already knew that my world would be shattered without her. Everything in my life was unimportant compared to Molly, and I knew she would be the love of my life. It hurt me to much not to be able to hold her, to kiss her, to touch her, but I couldn't yet. We hadn't known each other long enough…but that didn't stop me from imagining the future. I loved everything about her. Her beautiful hair, her incredible blue eyes, her shy personality, I needed to be with her.

I could see the longing in her eyes when she saw Edward's piano. She was dying to play it, and I wanted to make that wish come true. It took a while, but when I finally convinced her to play, I could tell music was her muse. She played some easy things for a little while, until she finally let down her barrier, and started to sing along with a song.

_Lift Me Up_

_Originally by Kate Voegele_

_This road,_

_is anything but simple  
Twisted like a riddle, I've seen high and I've seen low  
So loud, the voices of all my doubts  
Telling me to give up, to pack up and leave town_

Even so, I had to believe  
Impossible means nothing to me, yeah

So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun

Somewhere,

_every body starts there  
I'm counting on a small prayer,  
Lost in a nightmare  
But I'm here,_

_and suddenly it's so clear  
The struggle through the long years  
It taught me to outrun my fears_

Everything worth having, oh  
Comes with trials worth withstanding

So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun

Oh, lift me up  
Oh, lift me up  
Oh, lift me up  
Lift me up  
Lift me up  
Oh, Lift me up

Down and out is overrated  
And I need to be elevated  
Looking up is not enough  
No, I would rather rise above

So can you lift me up,  
Turn the ashes into flames  
'Cause I have overcome  
More than words will ever say  
And I've been given hope  
That there's a light on up the hall  
And that a day will come  
When the fight is won  
And I think that day has just begun

Oh, oh, oh, just begun  
Lift me up, yeah, oh, oh, oh, yeah, now  
Oh, oh, lift me up  
Lift me up  
Lift me up

She opened her eyes again, smiling. The rest of the group in the house had made their way to the other living room when they hear Molly play and sing. When she turned and saw of them, she blushed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't even realize that I was singing…" Molly didn't lift her eyes from the ground. I walked up to her, got on my knees so I was eye level with her, and lifted her chin with my fingers.

"Why are you apologizing? That was incredible!" I said excitedly. "Everyone thinks so." The choruses of "Yes!" and "That was beautiful!" proved my point. Molly looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Thanks everyone." She then chuckled. "I really need to pee now…" I laughed and took her to our original destination. When I turned around, Jacob was the only person left in the doorway.

"You imprinted, didn't you?" I took in a deep breath and nodded my head. I couldn't express how I felt. I had this dying need to be with Molly, to protect her, to comfort her, to be her friend, her lover, her everything!

"Jake I, I, I," I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

"I know what you mean man. I'm happy you found someone. Just don't push to much to quickly, 'kay?" I nodded again this time, and Jacob walked away just as Molly pushed open the bathroom door. She smiled when she saw me, and I could see in her eyes that she really was glad to see me, and not just putting up a façade. I stuck out my hand, and she immediately put hers in mine.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She blushed and nodded. "Then let's get you something to eat." I said as I led her out of the room.

* * *

**Eek! I'm sorry it's been...holy crap. It's been half a year! I'm so sorry! My muse kind of died for this story, but now I have everything mapped out for it!! It's going to be one Hell of a ride, and I hope I still have my readers with me!! Love you guys!**

**~ Be My Valentine**


	6. Ocean Blue

**Hi. There is no use in giving reasons why I didn't update. I had writers block. Please, if you are still reading, stick with me and pass this story on to your friends if you like it. Most of all, REVIEW!**

* * *

**Seth POV**

We walked in silence to the kitchen, but I soon was asking her questions, eager to find out about her.

"So, how long have you played the piano?" I asked.

"How long haven't I played the piano?" She answered back quickly but immediately blushed. "I'm sorry, that was rude." I laughed and she looked up at me quaintly.

"How is answering my question truthfully rude?" I let go of her hand, remembering why we were in the kitchen in the first place. "Whatcha' hungry for?" Molly walked to the fridge and opened it slowly, as if she didn't have permission to do so in the first place. She finally grabbed an apple and put her hand back in mine. I was surprised and ecstatic—could she already feel the way I did? No! Impossible!

"Seth?" Her beautiful voice stopped my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at her. "Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Sorry, I was er…thinking."

"Don't worry, I do that a lot too." She took another bite of her apple.

"I love your voice. Uh-I m-mean you sing really well." Smooth Seth. Real smooth.

"Thanks. Personally, I don't think it's that great, but my friends made me become the singer when we formed our band."

"You're in a band! Cool! What's the name?"

"_Ocean Blue_." She replied. "It's stupid, I know. But they let me pick out the name." Her intense blue eyes rolled.

"Why _Ocean Blue_?" She smiled.

"Because the ocean is my favorite place in the world." Her watch beeped then and she jumped up quickly, as if something had shocked her. "Shit. How can it be four already?" She asked herself. "Sorry, Seth. I gotta go." She smiled and I swear my heart stopped beating.

"Oh, okay. Um. Listen, I know we haven't know each other that long, but I was wondering if maybe you'd wanna, I dunno, hang out sometime?" Her smile grew wider.

"Yeah!" She blushed again, embarrassed by her outburst.

"Can I have your number?" She said yes and gave me her cell phone number before squeezing my hand goodbye.

"See you later Seth!" I waved one hand in good-bye, because that was all I could do at that point.

**Molly POV**

I thought about Seth as I ran home. I thought about his voice, his smell, the warmth of his skin… I was so caught up in Seth land that when I finally reached the front gate to the Inn, I didn't notice the two figures running towards me rapidly.

Kenny and Jordan tackled me and started giving me kisses, causing me to finally stop thinking about Seth.

"Hi my baby boys! When did you get home?" I asked them and got on my knees to pet them. Kenny and Jordan were my babies…but most people see them as dogs. Jordan is an old medium sized black Lab-Britney Spaniel mixture and I've had him for the past ten years.

Jordan currently was licking my toes, as he usually does.

We got Kenny about two years ago when a family friend found out he had a reaction to him. Kenny is a 111 pound ball of stupid, loveable yellow Lab. He's huge, but he really is just a big, loyal baby.

"I picked them up while you were out. Figured it would make up for not being at work last night." Noah walked over and started petting Kenny.

"Where were you last night? Building another ark?" Noah rolled his eyes.

"Hilarious, Molly. Like I haven't heard that one before." He sighed. "And—not that its any of your business—I was on a date." Before he could stop me, I let out an "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" and got up and ran away from Noah before he could shut me up.


End file.
